Lily and Snape: The True Father
by James and Remus
Summary: What if Snape was Harry's father?
1. Possibilities

**What if Harry was Snape's kid, huh?**

**We only own the idea, nothing more.**

* * *

Lily often thought about things, nights when she was kept up by that bump on her stomach that meant she would be a mother in less than three months. Mostly she thought about memories. But sometimes she thought about possibilities.

She sort of remembered that night, as much as possible, about six months ago. James was having a "Bro's Night Out" with Sirius, James, and Remus. Lily never did anything naughty, and she decided to give it a try.

She had walked to a random wizards' pub, and ordered so many drinks, she couldn't know black from white. Suddenly, a man that she did remember was wearing black had swept her off her feet and danced with her like she was a princess. His hair was a silky midnight, his eyes a dark, mysterious color. She recognized him from somewhere, but she couldn't pinpoint anything in her knackered state. Was he from Hogwarts, where she and Alice had made a clique? Where James and Sirius had ruled the class? Where Sev had been a wallflower, someone who she hadn't seen since fourth year.

The man took her upstairs, and the next thing she knew, she woke up in a queen bed, just herself, ribbons of light shining through the window.

On the nights when she was awake, she often wondered what her baby would look like. What if he looked like that mystery man who had twirled her around and around, and kept her on her toes? Whenever she thought of that, Lily would look over at James, and whisper an apology to his slumbering form. Maybe he'd forgive her someday.

_Her baby. Hers. And he would forever be hers, because she loved him. Harry James Potter had bright green eyes that would someday catch a girl's eye like James had caught Lily's. He had a shock of messy black hair that his mother could tousle to her heart's content. And he had a loving father, who Lily adored just as much as him. But she still remembered the possibilities of who his father was..._

* * *

**Did you like it? I think it's possible.**


	2. Harry

**I only own the idea!**

* * *

They had a baby. Lily Evans-yes, he would forever call her Evans-had a baby with that...bastard Potter!

His name was Harry Potter. It wasn't what Severus would have named his child. Who wanted to be called 'Hairy' for their whole life? Who wanted to look like James Potter? Now he felt bad for the little boy. But no, he didn't. That boy, he had Lily. Lily would love him forever. He didn't have to wait until Lily was drunk and legit delusional to make him look at her without loathing. Severus had memories. They clogged up his brain, made him nostalgic with happiness, then dropped him to the ground,shuddering with sobs for a love that could no longer be.

He used to think they'd be together forever. He knew Lily was the one, the only one, ever in a trillion millennium, that he would ever care about, worry about, or love. Lily... Bright red hair, it had been past her waist in first year... When she cut it, he'd yelled at her, and they'd argued until he decided it looked fantastic. Which was in only a matter of minutes, partly because he was drawn into Lily's electric green eyes. She could be worse than Dumbledore if she wanted to. Her eyes always stared straight into Sev's soul and made his heart burn with love and lust. And now...she'd never be his. Why why why Lily. Why must you like that...animal? Stupid Potter.

Severus loved her. He loved her all his life. He was so hopeful when she talked to him before first year. But she was sorted into Gryffondor. He knew she could get what she wanted easily. He knew she was courageous. And he definitely knew she was beautiful. She was easily a Slytherin. Slytherin wasn't all bad. It was only because the famously phsyco ones were usually in Slytherin...But Lily was fine for Slytherin. She was perfect for it.

That was why Lily's baby made Severus unhappy. It made him full of memories, then buried him alive in tragic thoughts of POTTER. He didn't want the boy to even come to Hogwarts. Everyone thought Potter was so great, so fabulously beautifully tremendously wonderful, that they would think the same of the boy. Severus could not have another seven years of seeing a replica of Potter's stupid face AGAIN.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. Confrontation Conversation

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Lily hated confrontation. She hated it. But this had to happen, and nothing was going to stop it. She had to confess, because it was the right thing to do.

"James?" She peeked into their room to see her husband cradling their baby. Which made it ever so harder.

"Hello, my lovely Lilykins." James grinned at her, and she couldn't help but offer a small smile back.

"James, I-I have to tell you something." Lily swallowed, and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong, Lilster?" James gave her Harry, and started bouncing on the bed. It was so childish, yet he was so perfect. Her heart actually hurt to have to do this.

"I think, Harryhasanotherfather." Lily flinched in spite of herself.

"What do you mean?" James stopped bouncing and cocked his head to the side, like a confused puppy.

"Remember when you went out last year with Sirius, Remus and Peter? And you didn't get home for a week?" Lily looked at the floor.

"Yup!" James grinned.

"I think I slept with another guy. And I think Harry's his son." Lily looked at James through her hair, her head still down. He had the expression of a very lonely teenager.

"But that's such a small chance, it's practically impossible." James furrowed his brow.

"No, it's pretty likely." Lily knew that more than fifty percent of the time, a woman had a little 'mistake', which turned into a gargantuan mistake when she ended up pregnant with no choice but to have a baby that she might not want. Of course she wanted Harry. But she didn't want Harry to have to live in doubt.

"Do you not want Harry to be my son?" James asked quietly.

"I never said that." Lily put Harry in his crib, never taking her eyes off her husband.

"But you implied it." James' face now turned to a mask of calmness under a thousand flames.

"No. I said I was afraid Harry might not be your son." Lily hated confrontation, especially when someone took one meaning to be another and, through their anger, did not act sensibly about it.

"You can go." James looked at the floor, however much Lily wanted to keep eye contact.

"Meaning?" Lily started to have an ominous bad feeling about this.

"Meaning," James snapped, "You can just run away with your little naughty love!" He snatched Harry up.

Claiming territory. Her son. Who she'd carried for nine months. He didn't know how hard it had been.

"I never meant that. I meant-"

"I know what you meant and I don't want to hear it!" Lily suddenly saw James in a different light.

"And I know what Severus meant." Lily shook her head. "I've known all along. How could I fall in love with you? It was so fast, maybe we weren't thinking right."

Harry started to cry, maybe sensing something was wrong. So, so, terribly wrong.

"Harry, don't cry, it's going to be okay." James rocked him until he was quiet. "It's going to be okay. Is it?" He glared at Lily.

"Okay. That's what you want, right? You claimed your territory, I'll have to claim mine." Lily walked out of the room. Down the stairs. Picking up her wand. Walking to the front door. She walked out to the end of the block and turned on her heel. All that was left was a gust of wind.

* * *

**This was not the best thing to write. A year ago it would have matched my mood but now it's just depressing.**


	4. New Old Forgotten Friend

I own nothing!

ALERT: Snape is out of character(OOC)

This chapter is super duper short due to the fact that I now like James Potter maybe slightly a little.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Snape whirled around. Who would knock at this time? Well, not at this time, it was a very normal time to knock, but who would come to his house? The Dark Lord? Bellatrix Lestrange? That woman sent chills up his spine. He walked to the door. The caller knocked again. Severus listened. The knock was followed by a sob. A familiar sob. Of someone he knew. Someone who just happened to have had a baby lately.

He threw open the door. And sure enough, standing there was Lily Evans. Yes, Evans. Possibly of her own free will. And possibly not of her own free will. But she was crying. And it hurt him to see her like this. She was his only, and best, friend.

"Lily Evans." He said softly. She wrapped her arms around him. Finally. He let her sob into his black cloak, he never dared to go out to a bar, club, _outside of his door._.. anyway. When they finally pulled away, Lily's eyes were bloodshot and red from crying. She looked so tragic, but to Snape, it only added to her beauty and amazingness.

"James..." Lily wailed.

"James what?" Severus held her face in his hands.

"Sev...I-I think we broke up." Lily waited for Severus' reaction.

Inside, he was glowing with joy. On the outside... "Oh, Lily. I'm sorry. Really. James never deserved you anyways."

Severus welcomed Lily into his home...if you could call it a home. Dimly lit, everything was some sort of drab, dreary color, as in the candles were black. But then again, Lily had always known Severus to be a bit depressed and dark. It was subject to change, though.


End file.
